


Dinosaurs

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: Gakushuu has been given a task, an important task that only he could complete. If he fails, it's the end.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Dinosaurs

Gakushuu was ready, he prepared for this. He created hundreds of plans for where the kaiju will walk. A city wide evacuation placed all of the civilians in bunkers hidden around the outside of the city. He has the most important job. Keep the damage minimal, make sure there is a home for these people to go to. Not only that-

He must defeat the Kaiju. 

He can do this, everyone was counting on him. Surrounded by screens and strings of commands on the tip of his tongue, he prepared himself.

**BOOOM**

There it is, casting a shadow over the tallest of skyscrapers. There standing at the edge of the city stood the massive mutant green  tyrannosaurus rex. Its stubby arms did no favors of lessening its intimidating stature. With one sweep of its leg it tipped over two buildings. 

**RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR**

The dinosaur took another step, flattening a few more buildings with it and Gakushuu looked on with determination. With a few clicks of buttons a fleet of military helicopters took to the skies. In complex formations multiple missiles were shot at the advancing dinosaur. The beast stumbled back a little before swinging its massive tail, successfully knocking down a helicopter. 

With a change in plans Gakushuu pulled the helicopters on standby before deploying a few stationary missiles from the ground. White projectiles were sent to the behemoth. With another rawr the beast continued its rampage, this isn’t good, it’s going to destroy the city at this rate. 

But, he is Gakushuu Asano, son of Gakuhou Asano, the man with a plan. With multiple clicks the helicopters on standby retreated. 

_ Bang bang bang _

Three flashbangs went off behind the monster. It turned around in confusion as the helicopters returned with a trap. A net.

A normal net was dropped onto the dinosaur halting its movements. Multiple bullets were shot at the monster, causing it to fall over on the debris of its destructive path. With a wide grin Gakushuu climbed outside of his bunker and, with no sense of self preservation, approached the fallen monstrocity. 

“I caught you.” He jumped on top of it, “I CAUGHT YOU, I WIN!!” A low chucked rumbled under the boy before he squealed and was lifted up into the air. 

“Yes yes you win this time.” Under the hood was the familiar face of his father. He gave him a warm hug as he surveyed the damage. Below him the colorful lego blocks were scattered in piles and piles along with bb bullets, foam Nerf bullets and plastic remote controlled helicopters with mini guns strapped to them. 

Why he lets his three year old son play with such dangerous toys was a mystery to himself. 

“I want ice cream.” The small child pulled on the fuzzy dinosaur onesie.

“I remember you sneaking into the cookie jar claiming that you need sugar to build the city. You’ve had so much already. Why should I give you more, you won’t be able to go to sleep at this rate.” To be honest Gakuhou just loves to make his son upset. Seeing Gakushuu puff out his already puffy cheeks was something he could never get tired of. 

“Daaaad, you promised.” He knocked his small fists against the man’s chest. Gakhou let out a small laugh before shifting Gakushuu onto his hip before walking out of the living room. 

“Alright alright.” Gakuhou ruffles his hair. 

“I want chocolate, with hot fudge sauce, oh and lots of rainbow sprinkles.” Gakushuu cheered. 

“Of course, only the best for you.” Sitting at the dinner table dressed in a bright green dinosaur onesie, sitting next to the most important thing in his life, and eating diabetic amounts of ice cream Gakuhou feels introspective. On days like this Gakuhou remembers just how much he loved his son, he wishes that he could stay a kid forever, just for these small moments together. If he needed to, he would run to the ends of the earth for his baby. He sends a smile to the younger one. “I love you”

Gakushuu looks up to him with a brilliant smile. “I love you too dad!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I ave been writing a lot of sad fics recently, so for 2020 I'm writing this. 
> 
> Let there be fluff
> 
> Also you cannot convince me that these two didn't do this when they were younger. 
> 
> P.S Please forgive me that this isn't written as well as I wanted


End file.
